


ballrooms and butterflies (dreamnotfound)

by netheritespritex



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Bisexual, Blushing, Coming Out, DONT SHIP TOMMY AND TUBBO, Fluff, Gay, IT MAKES 'EM UNCOMFY, M/M, Not sexually, Skephalo, Slow Dancing, Sort Of, THEYVE BOTH SAID THEY DONT LIKE IT, They are all in college, Very fluffy, am I doing tags correctly, bad and skeppy are in love basically, did i do the fandom thing right??????, dream cant dance, dream likes pretty british white boy, dreamnotfound, george can dance profesionally, gog just wants to be touching dream, he just wants to be close, i am so new to this, idk if they have dances in college lmao, idk what sap and karl are doing, just go with it, karl&sap and bad&skeppy are side ships, like he just longs to be near him, lots of butterflies and blushing, only a little tho, they just doin whatever ig, this is my first fic on here, who knows certainly not i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netheritespritex/pseuds/netheritespritex
Summary: just two best friends platonically slow dancing in an unnecessarily romantic setting nothin' to see here
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 32
Kudos: 327





	ballrooms and butterflies (dreamnotfound)

there he was, his best friend, halfway across the gorgeous substantial "ballroom", with a huge grin on his pretty face. dream could get used to seeing the brown-eyed boy in this lighting. it was like he was radiating a soft golden glow. blue looks really good on him, dream thought, even though it was just his tie that was blue. regardless, the brunet looked absolutely stunning. it gave dream butterflies.

"george!" dream cried out as the two ran to meet and almost collide in the middle of humongous gym. "i thought you were going to stand me up," he stated jokingly, out of breath, a great smile on his faintly freckled face.

george threw his left hand up to cover his heart in mock offense. "oh, i would never," he laughed out, an equally large beam on his lips.

"shall we?" dream asked, offering the crook of his arm for george to take, the former bowing slightly.

george hooked their arms together before saying, "we shall."

it didn't take too long for the two men to arrive at their group of friends on the other side of the room, who were already dancing to the music, hands on hips and shoulders.

while sapnap and karl were jokingly twirling each other around, dipping each other and laughing like little school girls, bad and skeppy were genuinely entranced with one another, bad's hands curled around the slightly shorter's waist and the latter's hands interlocked behind bad's neck, the two staring lovingly into each other's eyes as they swayed steadily.

karl was the first out of the to couples to notice the two best friends join their group, shouting a, 'hey guys!' as he was dipped backwards by sapnap, looking at the two boys from upside down with a broad smirk on his face.

"hi!" dream greeted, george giving a small hello and direct wave with his vacant arm. 

dream turned his attention over to skeppy and bad, the two still basically on top of each other, and smirked. "i see you guys are having fun," he said, receiving laughs and snickers from the other couple and the boy beside him. 

"yeah, we are having fun," skeppy said, his voice sounding slightly offended. "got a problem with that, dream?"

"no, no, of course not," dream replied. "you guys are cute, keep doin' whatever you were doin'," he added with a genuine smile, catching bad's cheeks paint a dark pink as skeppy grabbed his hand gently, muttering a 'c'mon, love' so only bad could hear as he led him further away from the group, a content grin on his face.

"okay," sapnap started once the the skephalo couple was out of their auditory range. "while they go, like, eye-fuck or something, y'all wanna go dance?"

"oh, heck yeah!" karl shouted excitedly while pumping his fist in the air, dream and george also giving joyous shouts of approval.

dream and sapnap each pulled their dates closer to the middle of the dance floor, nearing towards tommy and tubbo who were just having a friendly conversation.

"hey guys!" sapnap accosted the two freshman boys, the other three giving shorter greetings and hellos with little smiles.

"hello sapnap!" tommy greeted back obnoxiously.

"hello, guys," tubbo said happily with a small grin.

"are y'all enjoying yourselves?" karl asked, shaking tubbo's hand ecstatically as they hadn't ever officially met before then.

"yeah!" tubbo replied. "we're just chillin'."

"yeah, we were just over there with wilbur and nihachu," tommy added, throwing his thumb over his shoulder in the general direction of their friends. "yeah, but then they started making goo-goo eyes at each other and it got really weirdchamp, so we left," he finished, an awkward toothy grin plastered on his face.

"yeah, they were definitely flirting," tubbo stated, struggling to use tommy's shoulder as an arm rest.

"yeah, they do that," george sighed jokingly as he laughed a little, his arm still hooked tightly with dream's as if he didn't want him to let go. which he undoubtedly was not going to do, not any time soon, at least.

"well, anyway, we're probably gonna go dance now, right guys?" dream ensured with his friends, and they all gave nods or quick 'yeah's of approval.

"okay, you do that. big t and i are probably going to the snack bar, does anyone want anything?" tommy concluded.

"i'll take some chocolate raisins, if they have any," george spoke up.

tommy sighed. "you are so weird, georgenotfound," he shook his head disapprovingly, grabbing tubbo's forearm from his shoulder, the latter giving a short wave of farewell with his unoccupied arm as tommy dragged him towards the food area.

"you are so weird, georgenotfound," the texan mocked once the children were out of ear-shot, receiving short laughs from the other boys.

"okay, can we actually go dance now?" george asked eagerly.

"damn, george, you want to dance with him that much, huh?" sapnap asked, nodding his head at dream, the latter just chuckling softly and staring fondly at the older boy beside him.

"shut up," the shortest of the group mumbled, heat rising to his pale cheeks as he ducked his head to his shoulders out of embarrassment.

"c'mon, sap, my love," karl declared dramatically after a few moments of silence between the group. "come dance with me!" and with that, he led sapnap further away from dream and george, the latter two now alone.

"they're so weird and in love," dream wheezed noisily, unconsciously tugging george impossibly closer. 

"are they even dating?" george asked, brows furrowed.

"i don't think so but they might as well be," dream chuckled before unhooking their arms, disappointment noticeably flashing in george's eyes until dream bowed dramatically, offering his hand in front of the brit. "may i have this dance?" he asked, looking up at the boy in front of him, his eyes sparkling with something george didn't recognize in his friend.

"you may," george said almost hesitantly, beaming nervously from ear to ear, taking dream's hand gingerly.

and as soon as their hands touched, dream withdrew his own and placed it on one side of george's waist, only to pull it back again and rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

"i don't, heh, i don't actually know how to dance," he chuckled nervously. "i didn't think i'd get this far." he seized george's hand once again and gently rubbed his thumb over his knuckles. 

"i don't either, here," george said, taking a firmer grip on dream's hand and placing it back on his waist, his other hand moving to hold dream's.

"well, it seems to me like you know what you're doing," the taller smirked.

"well, i-.. i took some sort of dance classes a couple years back," george told the american timorously. "i don't remember much but i kind of know what to do. here, just- sway, i think?" he finished, occasionally taking short steps back and to the side, leading the dance.

"wait, that's actually pretty cool george," dream said. "what type of dancing did you learn?"

"um, like, ballroom, contemporary, and, uh, one more that i can't seem to remember at the moment." he did remember. he learnt ballet, he just didn't feel like being teased or made fun of just then.

"dude, george, that's really cool!" dream said in awe. the thought of george genuinely being able to dance and be good at it was extremely attractive to dream. it sent a tornado of butterflies through his stomach and his cheeks colored a light shade of pink.

dream suddenly got a spark of confidence and decided to take one of george's hands and twirl him once and dip him; successfully, might i add. dream caught the older's cheeks turn a slight pinkish at his antics and the former smiled softly to himself. george looked fucking astonishing to dream and he was completely entranced by his glowing beauty. dream couldn't keep his eyes off the golden shining boy in front of him.

"hey, george," dream whispered once their dancing slowed back to swaying gently. "you- you look good in a suit," he told the other, largely grinning as his eyes gleamed with confidence.

george made a face of playful disgust. "thanks, dream," he said, voice just quieter than normal.

dream just chuckled and wheezed the way he does and george couldn't help but join in. dream's laugh was just too contagious.

"oh my god, look," dream was now looking distantly to the left, eyes glued to sapnap and karl. the latter of which was bent over backwards, dipped by sapnap who kissed him right on the mouth.

"oh my god, that's disgusting!"

"disgusting?"

"yeah they're, like, making out!"

"george, it was just a normal short kiss. HEY SAPNAP!" dream called. sapnap looked in their direction at the yell of his name. dream only winked and gave him a supportive thumbs up to which sapnap rolled his eyes, his cheeks coloring furiously and karl only giggling nervously, a huge grin on his face.

"aww, look at them," dream said adoringly. "they've never kissed before, right?"

"no, just, like, joking flirting and stuff," the shorter replied. "i'm pretty sure at least."

"yeah, well, i guess it wasn't joking because they just fucking kissed!"

"yeah, good for them."

a few moments of silence and then, "hey," from dream. at this george brought his stare to dreams eyes. "i just wanted to, um, thank you for," he cleared his throat nervously, "y'know, coming to the dance with me," the boy finished.

"oh, yeah, of course," george said, giving dream a soft smile. "you're my best friend, who else would i go with?"

"well, yeah, but we aren't together or anything so you still could've gone with someone else."

"well.. i didn't want to go with anyone else," george said, quiet and nervous.

"awww, you wanted to go with meee?" dream wheezed softly.

"oh, shut up," the brunet said, slapping one of dream's arms and joining in with his laughter.

"um, george," dream spoke up tentatively after their giggles subsided, avoiding george's gaze as he gently rubbed circles into the brunet's hip with his thumb subconsciously. "i kinda wanna tell you something."

at this, george got nervous, butterflies fluttering rapidly in his tummy. "w-what is it?" the chocolate eyed man asked anxiously.

dream hesitated momentarily, chewing his bottom lip softly.

"dream, c'mon, you're making me nervous."

"no, no, don't worry," he quickly assured his friend. "it's nothing bad, i promise."

george let out an anxious sigh of relief. "whew, okay, good," he said. 

"so, um.." he brought his hand back to his neck rubbing it once, then letting it slide down to the collar of his shirt, gingerly messing with it. "you wont think differently of me right?"

"no, i would never," george promised.

dream hesitated a little longer, opening his mouth every few moments only to close it again, trying to figure out how to put this into words.

"well..?" george persisted.

"hey, don't rush me, i am gathering courage, leave me alone," he half chuckled

"okay, sorry, sorry," george apologized, raising one hand as if to surrender.

a few more moments of delay and then-

"i- i think i like guys," dream blurted. "guys, also. like as in addition to liking girls. i like both. i like guys and girls-" fuck, he was rambling now. "i'm bi."

george placed a gentle hand on the other's shoulder, looking him softly in the eyes, jade meeting chocolate. "dream," he said firmly but comfortingly. "that's great."

"holy shit, thank god," dream breathed, resting his hand on top of george's that was on his shoulder and letting his head drop gently onto george's shoulder, his eyes closing. "you have no idea how much that took, oh my god.. thank you, george."

"yeah, duh, you think i wouldn't support you? you're my best friend!"

"thanks, george."

"yeah, guess what?"

"what?"

"i also like guys. but only guys. i'm gay."

dream lifted his head from the other's shoulder and grabbed both of george's shoulders excitedly, a broad grin on his rosy tinted face. "george, holy shit that's awesome!" george only smiled brighter, a sight dream thought could never get old to him. a sight that sends enormous waves of butterflies through his tummy every time he sees it.

"also, george," he began, a little more hushed than before.

"there's an also?!" george shouted to which dream wheezed obnoxiously and told him to calm down.

"yes, george," told the brunet. "i- i think i'm in love with you."

george's eyes widened. "holy shit."

"'holy shit'?" dream parroted, his brows furrowed. "is- is that a good 'holy shit' or a bad 'holy shit'?"

"its a good 'holy shit', what the fuck, dream, you love me back?"

"love you back..." dream repeated absentmindedly. "holy shit!" and suddenly dream had george's face in both of his hands and they were barely an inch apart. dream bit his lip gingerly before saying, "can i please kiss you?" as he tilted george's head up ever so slightly with the knuckle of his index finger. dream's voice was full of love and adoration and george just about melted right then and there.

"oh my god, please," george whispered, his breath mingling with dream's.

and right as their lips were about to touch-

"HELLO GEORGENOTFOUND, I HAve your- holy shit, what did we just walk into, tubbo?"

"tommy, oh my god, you've gotta be kidding me!" dream shouted at the younger boy after him and george quickly pulled away from each other as if they were teenagers being caught in the act.

"uhh, sorry big d," tommy apologized awkwardly, tubbo smacking a hand to his face and groaning. 

"tommy, i told you we shouldn't have come over here yet, they were having a moment!" tubbo scolded his friend, gesturing to the two older men with one arm.

"i, uh, have your chocolate raisins if you still want them, george," he ignored his significantly shorter friend's words as he shoved the bag of raisins into george's hand and was ultimately ushered away by tubbo.

"fucking children, my god," dream said, smacking the palm of his hand into his forehead, george staying silent, the latter's cheeks painting a furious shade of pink out of embarrassment. "they always ruin shit, like oh my god, like, did they not even see us before they came over here? what the-"

"come here, you idiot," george finally said, gripping dream's tie firmly in his hand and pully him forward quickly, their lips finally colliding, soft and passionate.

the amount of times dream had gotten butterflies whenever george smiled that big dumb grin of his at him or when he laughed really hard from something stupid dream did, none of those times came even close to comparing to the size of the swarm of butterflies that were in his stomach at this moment.

george wasn't a bad kisser, no, not at all. dream would say he was quite good at it, in fact. the shorter's lips were slightly chapped yet still so soft against dream's. his lips tasted somewhat minty from what dream assumed was mint gum or something that the brunet had been chewing earlier. dream felt like his head was full of fuzz and his stomach was full of butterflies doing gymnastics in there. it was as if he was floating. he felt tingles in every bit of skin that was touching george, those areas he was extremely hyperaware of. dream never wanted this moment to end, but sadly people needed to breathe. 

dream reluctantly pulled away after a few moments once he could feel his lungs burning from the lack of air flow. "woah," he breathed before pecking george's lips one last time; short and sweet.

"woah, indeed-"

"WOOOO!"

"HELL YEAH, FINALLY, OH MY GOD!"

"were you two watching the whole fucking time!?" george yelled at karl and sapnap, the latter two giggling like a couple of fucking school girls.

"uhm," sapnap muttered.

"well, technically, not the whole time," karl said. "just while y'all were making out."

"oh my god, have either of you heard of privacy?" dream shouted, exasperated.

"well, you guys watched us kiss!" sapnap remarked. "this was payback!"

"payback- you are such a nimrod, sapnap!" george said, throwing his hands in the air.

eventually, karl and sapnap walked off, saying something about going off to go find skeppy and bad, while dream and george just sort of stood next to each other as close as close can get, hand in hand. dream was slowly rubbing circles into george's small hand when the shorter suddenly turned to him, his eyes full of hope and love.

"boyfriends?" he asked, tentatively pulling their interlocked hands up so they were in both of the boys' field of vision.

"hmmm, i dunno, you're kind of smelly," dream replied though there was no bite to his words.

"please?" 

dream had no choice but to accept; george was just too fucking cute. "you can't do that, otherwise i won't ever be able to say no to you," dream told the boy, slowly inching his face closer, his unoccupied hand coming up to cradle the back of the brit's neck.

"and that's a bad thing?" he asked, a knowing look in his eyes.

dream gently pressed their foreheads together. "not necessarily, if it makes you happy," the blond smirked, watching the boy in front of him turn bright red.

"shut up, that's so mushy, oh my god," he said closing his eyes and sticking his tongue out.

"boop!" dream giggled after giving a quick peck to the smaller's nose.

"you're such an idiot," he said, as if it was a term of endearment. but who's to say it wasn't for them?

"i'm your idiot, though."

"yeah," george muttered, so only dream could hear, squeezing the other's hand just a little tighter and leaning his head on his shoulder. yeah, this definitely gave him butterflies.

**Author's Note:**

> i really enjoyed writing this, it was really fun, but let me know if theres anything about my writing that i should work on or try to improve. constructive criticism is always welcome. i hope you people enjoyed reading it. okay bye remember to take care of yourself :)


End file.
